Reimu Tsukishima
Reimu Tsukishima (Dub: Ruth Blackford) is a girl who has no interest in joining any club and at first seemed to hate soccer, or as she likes to call it 'football'. She joins the club as a forward, but sometimes is put to midfielding. Background Reimu's mother is a police woman and a black belt in karate. She always tried to get Ruth in karate. Ruth accepted and her moher gave her private lessons. Although, she stopped when she reached 'The blue belt with a green stripe level'. Saying that she had no more interest in it. Her father is a politician and he wanted Ruth to become one too. He was more successful than is wife, hence, Reimu's favourite subject is law. She doesn't see her father much because he is mostly tavelling all over the earth to solve law problems. Mainly in Italy, England and Canada. Her mother was worried that Reimu might have to miss school because of them having to maybe move around with their father one day, so she asked Reimu's aunt to take care of her. Since she is only a hair dresser, who gets breaks regulary. Due to her low salary though, Reimu's mother gives her sister cash every three weeks so they have enough money. Because of her father, she has the dream to become the prime minister. Reimu also has a cousin called 'Ayame Tsukishima'. Unlike Reimu, Ayame can be hyper and is the one who made Reimu get a PSP and DS. They mostly play games and connect to eachother, the two games they are fond of is 'Disgaea DS' and 'The Pokemon series'. They also help eachother when they are stuck, especially if the game has no mulitplayer mode or anything like that. Reimu mostly denies having consoles. Personality Reimu is first seen as sly, stubborn and selfish. She sometimes thinks too highly of her self and always thinks that she is in the right. If she is proved wrong she always ends up saying 'Oh, well, I knew that!'. Through the series, she is shown to be a nicer person, and not think so highly of her self, but still tends to say 'Oh, well, I knew that!' and be a little stubborn. She tends to laugh a lot. Appearance Reimu has short blue hair and an ahoge. She has mature yellow eyes and her skin is a little pale. Plot Season 1 She is first seen talking in episode 1 with a blue haired boy, who seems to be a tennis player. Endou then jumps in the conversation and scares the two. He then asks the blue haired boy if he is interested in joining the siccer club. The boy refuses and Endou walks off. Reimu's first words are 'Who the heck is that guy?' and the boy replies. 'Ah, him? The soccer freak.' Just before the match against Teikoku. Reimu is seen with the boy again looking at the soccer field, she smiles and tells him that they will never do it. The boy agrees with her. However, when Raimon scores the first point, Reimu and the boy are amazed. And when it's the end. The boy says that he never expected that, and Reimu pretends that when Gouenji joined Raimon she knew that he would do something. She is then seen occasionally, again with the boy, on her own or on rare occasion, with the team managers. Once though, before the match against Shuriken, she sees Endou practising with the tire and they begin talking about soccer and law. Then, Reimu is seen at matches cheering. After the match against Shuriken, Endou asks if she is interested in joining as manager. Reimu says that she needs time to think about it. And just before the match against Zeus she makes up her mind to join as manager. She isn't seen with the blue haired boy again. She is sometimes commented on her ahoge. Season 2 At first, when Resize calimed to be an alien. She laughs that it's just random crap. Even after Raimon loses. But she is devestated and thinks that maybe Raimon doesn't have a lot of hope at all. After the match, she secretly trains, because since it's nothing official, she might be able to help the team. Then, she finds her cousin, who asks if she can help the team out, who accept her as a midfielder and defender, they then, both trianed together. Just before the match against SP fixers she asks if she can join the team. Hitomiko says that she will have to wait until part 2. She replaces Someoka and it is found out that she is pretty good. It's also the first time that she has made a goal in. She plays with Raimon onwards, with her. She starts believing that they are actually aliens after the match against Epsilon. When the members start leaving she torments them saying that they want to cheat, that they really don't love soccer other wise they knew how to get stronger and that they don't belong to it. When she saw that they joined 'Dark Emperors' she half blames her self for being mean to them, and is a little down on the first part. After, Endou says that it's not her fault, Reimu grows stronger and becomes more helpful on the second part. She apologizes to the members, for being harsh. Season 3 She works as a manager and wears the soccer jersy with her cousin. She makes Inazuma Japan do hard things like do 100 laps around the buliding or climb a tree with nearly no branches. Before Rika was captured by Sain, Reimu joined the friendly match along with Ayame. Then, when Rika was captured by Sain, she joined Endou and Touko so that she could rescue Rika. In this match, she was put as a midfielder. Rika also keeps on tormenting Reimu that she likes different people, for example, at first Rika thinks Reimu likes Mark. Then she thinks that she likes Sain. After she thinks she likes Hiroto. In truth, Reimu has no interest whatsoever in them. The Movie Reimu appears in the movie cheering Raimon. GO Reimu has changed a lot. She has longer hair, more tender eyes and a bigger ahoge. Her personality is nice and sweet, and worries about people and does everything she can do to help them. She was sent by the police to discover about fifth sector and make sure they don't harm the players. She joins the school as a law teacher. Haruna doesn't recogise her until Reimu acts a bit like she was when she was younger. She is single and is 24, nearly 25. Her cousin is her assistant and joins the school as a cleaner. Hissatsu *Law and Order - SH *Revolution - SH *Anti-Riot Detachment - OF Triva *Rika is always paring up Reimu with lots of different people. *Her English name 'Ruth' is also the last name of an American judge, a Canadian politician and the first name of a British crime novelist. *She seems to have no interest in anyone. *For her age, she's got a pretty low and mature-ish voice. *Reimu, follows the rules and law like a 'good citizen' and yet, her Inazuma Japan number has '666', which in popular sense, would be the number of the devil. *She is the yin, while Ayame is the yang. Surprisingly, they get along very well. Category:Characters